Gas turbine combustors are typically provided with floating collar assemblies or seals to permit relative radial or lateral motion between the combustor and the fuel nozzle while minimizing leakage therebetween. The collar typically has an L-shaped cross-section with an axial component for sliding engagement with the fuel nozzle and a radial component for sealing engagement with the dome panel. The radial component of the collar is typically axially trapped between a bracket welded to the dome panel and a retaining plate. Manufacturing and assembly of such floating collar assemblies is a relatively time consuming process which necessitates pressing of the collar competent into an L-shaped part. Also, this design requires some mechanical adjustment to maintain a uniform gap between the floating collar and the retaining plate.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a solution which addresses these and other limitations of the prior art.